The Rest Of Them
by hungergamesg
Summary: "Don't be like the rest of them" That's the advice Katniss always has in her mind. Her teenage years, with a twist. She loves her best friend but doesn't know how he feels back. A kato-ship. Take a peek inside and find out what happens, I'm positive you won't be making the wrong decision. NO HG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So this is my second FanFic and I'm pretty excited for this one! I have some really good ideas and I hope ya'll like it! Please review and tell me whatcha think! Thanks! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Hunger Games characters. These characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I do however own the material I right, so it would be very appreciated if you do not take any my ideas, without contacting me first.**

**Chapter one:**

**New beginnings**

"Come on, Katniss! We have to get going, if you want to get to that party tonight!" Screamed Prim, across the store.

"Calm down, Prim. We have enough time. The party's not until eight tonight," I screamed back.

I got invited to a back to school party tonight. It was at Cato's house. I was so not excited, but Prim dragged me to the mall. She wanted to help me pick out an outfit. Even though I already have enough clothes, but she said tonight would be "special". She's probably saying that because she knows I really liked Cato. But, we are like he closet friends ever! We have known each other for life and I don't know how to tell him how I feel. I think that everyone, but him knows that I like him. Annie, my best friend suggests that I should "make the first move", but I am VERY against that. I have always felt that the guys should be the first to make a move. She should know, Finnick made the first move, two years ago. I remember the day when Annie came up to me screaming her head off because Finnick asked her out.

"_Katniss! He did it! He asked me!" Annie said, while running towards me. I'm pretty sure she meant Finnick, the "love" of her life. They have been flirting since about, I don't know junior high. _

"_No way, Annie! That's great, I'm so happy for you! Ya'll are so cute together!" I told her. It was true they are really cute together._

"_He asked me to dinner tonight! I have no idea what to wear! Katniss, come to the mall with me, please?" Annie begged._

"_Really, Annie? You know I hate going to the mall!" I said._

"_Please, Katniss," She said with a puppy dog- pout face._

"_Fine, but only because of that face," I said with a smirk. She always gets me with that face. Every. Single. Time. _

_We drove over to the mall after school and headed up to our favorite store. H & M. Annie and I love that store so much. Pretty much my whole entire wardrobe is filled with clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories from there. We walked up to the dresses section and started looking around. We figured we only needed to get a dress, because she can just wear a pair of my shoes. Annie also decided that she was going to get ready at my house so I can help her. I love Annie a lot, but helping her get ready for a date is not the best thing in the world._

"Katniss! Katniss!" Prim is screaming at me and snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I snap.

"You were day-dreaming. We need to get home to get you ready." She says, excitedly. How can she be excited? It's not like she's going.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked her, because I was getting curious.

"I can't tell you..." She said, nervously.

"Prim, we tell each other EVERYTHING. You know everything about me and all my secrets, just tell me." I said, trying to convince her to tell me.

"Okay, but you CANNOT tell anyone." She said, trying to be as stern as her 13 year- old face could let her. I laughed at this attempt.

"Seriously, Katniss. It's a big secret and no one is supposed to know about it!" she said.

"Okay, I swear I will never tell another soul." I said.

"Good. So earlier today, when Cato was over having breakfast with us, you went upstairs. I was talking to him and he told me a few things. Like, he likes this girl that he's super close to and he's gonna ask her out at the party tonight."

"Why would he tell you that? Why wouldn't he tell me?" I asked. This curiosity seriously gets the best of me.

"YOU NEVER LET ME FINISH! I think he didn't tell you because I think it's you!" She said excitedly!

"It's not me, Prim. And don't get my hopes up, okay? It's bad enough that I like him and he only thinks of me as a friend." I said.

"Okay, Katniss. Whatever floats your boat." She says and then laughs.

We buy the clothes that I got which were, pink printed shorts, and an eyelet blouse from American Eagle. I also got a fringed bag, a skinny braided belt, a "kiss me" necklace, a braided wrap bracelet, feather earrings, and stacked heart bracelets. Their jewelry was half off so I got double what I would usually get. American Eagle is my favorite store other than H & M. We got into my car and I drove us home. When we got into the garage, I parked the car and then went up to my room to start getting ready.

Once I got up to my room I changed into my clothes and started with my hair. Then the doorbell rang. Who would be ringing when it's dinner time for most people? I walked to the door with my hair in a bunch of clips so I could section it off to straighten it. It's Annie. She has a big bag with her. What's up?

"Hey Annie. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I need your help getting ready."

"Okay, come in" I said. I closed the door behind her and we walked up to my room.

"Katniss, I love your outfit! It's so cute!" she said and then thought about something for a second. "Who helped you pick it out?" she asked.

"Now, Annie, why would you think someone helped me with my outfit?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I know you could never pull off picking an outfit like that, Katniss." She said, while she shoved me a little.

"Very funny, Annie," I said. We helped each other with our outfits and make-up and hair and then it was finally 7:30.

"Annie, do you think we should get going?" I asked while she was talking to Prim about something that I have no interest in.

"Yeah, I think we could maybe show up early incase Cato wants us to do anything." She replied. We say goodbye to Prim and then head to my car. We decided that Annie would just sleep over since her car was already here. We headed down my driveway and started going to Cato's house. Annie turned up the radio and my favorite song came on. It's Superhero by Cher Lloyd. It's the best song in the world! I can rap the whole rap part. As soon as it comes on I start to rap.

"You got me using all my kungfu tricks. Hit em' with the roundhouse kick, to the temple. 1234, Hung-Ha-Ho! TKO, Taekwondo. You know, when you see that Hand go 'Chop! 'Everything stops, the flows so hot. Like steam from a coffee pot. Rush hour, no traffic. No Jet Lei, just Jackie. You actin like you stay behind, go re-up up on your classes. You old fake, ole wanna be superman. Give Clark Kent back his glasses man .I hit you with the judo kick so fast. You looked back like "What happened?""

I rapped so loud that the people in the car next to us looked at me like I was crazy. By the time I finished rapping we were at Cato's house.

"Ready?" Annie said.

"Yep, lets go!" I replied.

**CLIFHANGER! Duh, I always end with one of those, unless you guys don't like it then I won't do it anymore!**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope ya'll liked it. **

****Give me your feedback, REVIEW****

****Have any ideas what should happen next, review or pm me about it****

****Next chapter should be up around this week!****

****Please continue reading!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks so much for the people who have updated! It means the WORLD to me! I got a lot of reviews asking me to update soon, so here it goes!**

**Chapter two:**

**The Party**

Katniss P.O.V.

Annie and I walk to the front door of Cato's house and ring the doorbell. Finnick answers, this is gonna be good.

"Hey Katniss. Looking smoking tonight," He says, playfully. I look over to Annie and she's looking at me with a jealous stare. I decide to play along with Finnick, knowing where he's going.

"Finnick," I say with a flirty smile on my face, "We can't do that here, your girlfriends here. Meet me outside at midnight." I say, with a wink.

"KATNISS! DON'T TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Annie screams, with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Calm down Annie. We were just kidding!" I say and Finnick and I just burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny guys!" she says and storms off.

"Come on Annie! Forgive me!" And with that, Finnick goes and finds Annie.

I walk inside to go find Cato. I've been to Cato's house at least every day since 7th grade. We always hung out after school and had sleep overs on the weekend. But now that my feelings have turned into something more, I don't know how I can handle any more sleep overs, or I might do something I might regret.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Asks someone. I'm not that sure who it is though. The voice sounds familiar. Oh, it's Cato.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just deep in thought." Well that sounded stupid. Really Katniss, why'd you say that.

"Oh, haha okay." He said. He looks really good tonight, although he looks good every day. His icy blue eyes match his light blue V-neck. He has khaki shorts on and some American Eagle grey flip flops on.

"Katniss, can you help me for a second?" he asks.

"Sure. What do you want me to do chief?"

"Can you help me with putting out the food?"

"Yeah, sure."

We walk over to the kitchen and get the food. I walk over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and grab the bowls of party mix, because what's a party without party mix? Cato comes up behind me and grabs something over my shoulder. And it's not even like he's next to me. No he's right behind me, chest to back. And I swear to god he whispered something into my ear, but I didn't catch it because he said it really fast.

When I come out of fantasy land and go back into reality, I realize that Cato just pushed himself against me! OH MY GOD! That's actually pretty funny. Maybe Prim was right.

"Katniss?" He says while snapping his fingers in front of my face. A lot of people are doing that lately. I wonder why? Oh yeah, because every second I think of Cato, I go into fantasy world.

"Oh, sorry. What were we doing again?"

"Putting food out."

"Oh yeah."

Cato P.O.V.

Wow. I got her that worked up for just pushing myself up against her. I should do that more often, just to freak her out, of course.

I don't like Katniss.

Right?

Well, I guess it would be okay I did? I'll decide tonight when I ask her to sleep over tomorrow night before the first day of senior year! Yeah, that's right. Senior year! Last fricken' year in that hell hole. I hate that school; except I love that I have almost every single class with Katniss. I'm really excited for this year! Okay, that proves how much I like her.

"Hey, Katniss, come here for a sec," I say, this is gonna be fun. She walks over to me and says,

"What's up?" she asks.

"I need your opinion on something. Come here." I take her hand and lead her upstairs to my bedroom.

"Cato, what are we doing?" she asks.

"Do you like this shirt? I mean I don't know. I need a girl's opinion. Should I wear this one or this one?" I said while pointing to the blue one I had on and then pulling that one off and putting on a light pink one.

"Uhh…ummm…the blue one," She said.

"Okay, thanks," I said and then pulled off the pink one. I didn't put on the blue one on just yet, though.

"Uh, Cato? You maybe want to put a shirt on and stop prancing around here like you have the most amazing body ever!" She says.

"Oh, but Katniss, I do have the most amazing body ever. And I know you want it." I say with the most serious face I can, because inside I am cracking up.

"Your right Cato. I do. So come over here and give it to me." She says. Is she serious?

No. she has to be joking. I'm gonna play along though.

I strut over to her and put my hands on her lower back, right above her butt, and I lean in until I'm inches away from her face. Then someone bursts through the door.

"Hey Cato! Where's all the food at?" Finnick says while he opens the door.

"Where do you think? It's in the kitchen dumb ass." I say. God, sometimes he can be such an idiot. No, he's always an idiot.

"Sorry. Didn't know you two were in the middle of something. I'm just gonna go back to Annie, downstairs. Please continue where you left off." He says, as he shuts the door and walks back downstairs.

Katniss P.O.V.

"I should go back downstairs and finish putting out the food." I say. Wow. In about 5 minutes I went to seeing Cato, shirtless and then him inches away from my face about to kiss me.

"Yeah, I should go too. Let me just get a shirt on." He says.

"I like you better without one." I mumble, under my breath.

"What?" he says.

"Oh nothing." I say, nonchalantly. Well that was a close one.

We walk back downstairs and head to the kitchen, just in time to see Finnick stuffing his face with chicken nuggets. Finnick is such a child.

"Finnick, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says, with a face full of nuggets in his mouth. Oh Finnick, what will we ever do with him?

*********Time skip**********

Everyone started showing up an hour after we showed, because everyone is "fashionably" late. Fashionably late does not mean showing up after an hour the party started. It gives the host a heart attack. But it's all good because the booze is here and everyone is drunk right now.

I am going to have a massive hang over tomorrow, I guarantee it.

I walk over to Cato and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, baby" I say. Oh god, I'm drunk.

"Heyyy babe," he said.

"How's the party going?" I ask.

"Great, now that you're here." And with that he crashes his lips against mine and kisses me.

**OHHH, CLIFFHANGER! **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me the whole day. (I got distracted) So today I made a website for my story! Go check it out for info on the story and pictures, and their outfits! Check it out on….. .com…(replace a period. They won't let me put links in the stories. If you got confused it's the name of the story and then dot weebly dot com. Please go check it out!**

****Did you like it? REVIEW!****

****Any ideas what should happen next? PM me or review and tell me****

****Go to my website!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Ten reviews! It may not seem like a lot but it is to me! This chapter is going to be a little short because it's basically Cato's and Katniss' texts. I'm going to do this often, but I feel as if this is needed! (: hope ya'll like this chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Good Night**

I wake up at and see that Annie is sleeping next to me. She must've driven me home after I got drunk. I should've known. Annie isn't one to drink. Last year she had one drink and she nearly threw up. She told me she didn't like the taste, but we all knew it was because she gets so guilty and she sucks at lying, so she is pretty much perfect. But we all love that about her.

My head hurts a bunch and I have the biggest hangover I have ever had. And that says a lot because I get drunk a lot!

I hear this slight buzzing sound and I can't figure out where it is coming from. Then I feel it. It's coming from underneath my shirt. Of course! It's my phone. And of course it's in my bra. Where else am I supposed to put my phone?

I have two messages from Cato. I wonder what he wants.

**Cato: I wish you didn't leave (received at 2:37 a.m.)**

**Cato: Do you remember what happened last night? **

That one was from just a couple minutes ago.

I have to say, I only remember parts of what we did last night. All I remember is us kissing, like hard, and then he took off my shirt. That's all I remember.

**Me: Sorta. Only like one part though. Wbu?**

**Cato: Yeah. I remember most of it.**

**Me: Did we do anything…that could possibly…get me Prego?**

**Cato: No. I think we just made out with no-clothes on.**

**Me: Well that's a relief.**

**Cato: I would never get you knocked up, Kat.**

**Me: Yeah, but we were both were drunk, so we didn't have that much control.**

**Cato: I have to tell you something…**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Cato: I wasn't really "drunk". I only had one beer.**

**Me: So you knew what you were doing the whole time?**

**Cato: Yeah…you mad?**

**Me: No, not really.**

**Cato: Well I was gonna ask you to sleep over if you wanted to, tonight, like old times, but I totally get it if you don't want to.**

**Me: No, I think that's what I need. I think we need to talk about our "relationship"**

**Cato: Okay, come over around 7? We can watch a movie.**

**Me: Kay…Chick flick?**

**Cato: No way! Action!**

**Me: You're kidding me right?...hmmm okay, comedy?**

**Cato: I think we can agree on that.**

**Me: Kay, see you then**

**Cato: Bye babe ;)**

**Me: Bye *mwah***

Okay, so I'm spending the night at Cato's. Gotta pick out something cute! I pick a hot pink lace "half shirt"; a nude-colored, sleeveless, shirt to go over it; light blue jean shorts; and sliver and pink, braided sandals. I curled my hair into loose curls and did a nude lip with brown eye shadow with blue and green eyeliner. I topped it off with a "tiffany" blue colored nail.

You might be wondering why I'm getting ready so early, but I woke up at 4:30 and I only had about 2 hours to get ready.

While I was getting ready, Annie woke up. She asked why I was all dressed up and I told her I was going to Cato's for the night. I also explained all the things we did last night.

Shit.

I haven't packed my bag yet!

I pack:

Night: my dope tank with black yoga shorts; slippers

Outfit: yellow tank top with distressed and studded shorts with a nude colored ring; flip flops

Extra: Stila kit (foundation/blush/lip gloss), perfume, and mascara.

I pack all of this in my vintage back-pack, which I love!

By the time I finish getting ready, it's time to leave. Annie walks out with me and we say our good byes. I get into my car and turn up the radio.

I finally arrive at Cato's place and I go knock on the door.

"Open up, bitch!" I say, sarcastically.

"Look it's the slut that decided to come 5 minutes late!" he says, sarcastically back. Then, just like it's planed, we both start cracking up, as if it's the funniest joke in the world.

We go upstairs to his room and I put my stuff down.

"So, how's your hangover?" he asks.

"The worst one I have ever had! When I woke up this morning it hurt so much!" I said, exaggerating the word _worst._

"I bet. You tasted like alcohol, the whole time!" He said.

"Well yeah, I had like 70 shots. I wouldn't be surprised if I passed out, which I didn't. So surprising!" I say.

"I know! I'm proud of ya, Kat!"

"Why thank you."

"So, you want to watch that movie?" he asks.

"Sure, why not. What are we watching?"

"Paranormal Activity." He says.

"I thought we agreed on a comedy? Paranormal Activity is nothing close to a comedy!"

"Well, I thought we should both have a scare."

"You know I get scared easily!" I scream and playfully slap his arm.

"That's the point, Kat." He says.

"Are you TRYING to get me to sleep with you tonight?" I say sarcastically.

"Maybe, I guess we'll just see how well you can handle a few ghosts, now won't we?" he says, with a smirk.

"Yeah…" I say. I'm not that thrilled about watching this movie because I get scared so easily. I may be a good fighter, but I absolutely hate horror movies. I might as well just get my stuff ready in his bed.

"Hey, I'm gonna get changed into my pajamas. Kay?" I say.

"Okay, Kat. Hurry on, now." He says.

I grab my bag and go into the bathroom. I change into my pajamas and put on my slippers. I walk downstairs and go into the living room, where Cato is.

"Hey cato, where are you parents?" I ask.

"Out of town," he says, with a wink, "Well that was a stupid question. How else would I have had that bad ass party last night?"

"Oh, I guess it was a stupid question."

"Come on the movies starting." He says, as he hops on the couch and pats the spot next to him.

I sit next to him and we are like really close. Then I feel that he outs his arm around my shoulder.

"Just for protection" he says.

Halfway through the movie, I'm practically on Cato's lap, with my arms around him, because I jumped so many times. My head is buried in his chest and I am not planning on watching this movie anymore. I look up to Cato and I guess he senses that I'm looking at him and he looks down at me. Our gaze meets and then he kisses me.

HE KISSES ME!

We pretty much make out for the rest of the movie. It's not like I was planning on watching the rest of the movie anyway.

"So is that what you wanted to do tonight?" I ask, once were done sucking faces.

"I was sort of planning it. So do you want to go upstairs?" he asks.

"Sure, why not?" I say.

We walk upstairs and Cato takes off his shirt and changes into sweatpants. I climb into bed and he climbs in next to me.

"So, what's are status?" I ask.

"Kat, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

**Haha, that's a cliffhanger for ya! Tell me what you think of the story so far! Also I want to know if ya'll like short or longer chapters? Also please go to my website! All the outfits are on it so go check em' out! Its called- the rest of them . weebly . com (no spaces) It's also on my profile so go check it out!**

****Like this story so far? REVIEW!****

****Have any ideas on what should happen next? PM me or Review about it****

****Go to my websiteee!****

****Hope ya'll liked this chapter!****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating, but on my website, I told you why I wasn't! I have been super busy, so I'm super sorry! I also am not feeling well, so I figured I'll start the chapter and put it up! So without further ado-**

**Chapter 4:**

**Best Friends?**

_We walk upstairs and Cato takes off his shirt and changes into sweatpants. I climb into bed and he climbs in next to me._

"_So, what's our status?" I ask._

"_Kat, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks._

Did he just ask me what I thought he just asked me?

OH MY GAWDDD!

Okay, Katniss, breathe. Yes or no?

Yes. I've always wanted this.

No. We're best friends.

Yes. I love him.

No. it will ruin our friendship.

Yes. We look so cute together.

No. I don't have another reason not to, might as well say yes.

"Yes, I will, Cato." I said, in reply.

"Great!" He said, while pulling me over to be closer to him. We lay back on the pillow and then I kissed him.

I kissed my boyfriend! Yes, now I can finally say that!

I kissed my boyfriend, Cato.

This idea seems so foreign to me, but I have to get used to it. I guess.

I wake up with my head on Cato's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I could definitely get used to waking up like this.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Morning handsome," I say, with a huge grin on my face. I plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks.

"I think we should just hang out, maybe go to the park?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" he says.

We lay for a while and then I suggest that we get dressed and head downtown to get some breakfast.

I change into my clothes that I brought and then I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Cato?" I say.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" he says.

"Yeah, sure." I say. I was in the middle of putting my make-up on and I only had one eye done, so I looked pretty weird.

Cato's P.O.V.

I walk into the bathroom to see Katniss putting on her make-up. Personally, I think she looks amazing with it off, but girls don't like it when guys tell them that.

I walk over to the other side of her and take off my shirt. I shift a little to the left and I'm standing behind her. I wrap my arms around her and I can see her smile in the mirror.

I'm so glad I make her smile.

She never used to smile when we were kids.

When she's happy, I'm happy.

I turn her around and kiss her, gently on the lips. I lean back and smile. She takes my face in her hands and kisses me hard on the lips. My hands go around her waist and her hands get tangled in my hair. Our lips fit perfectly together. I deepen the kiss and bite, the slightest bit, her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. Our tongues danced together, but we had to stop because we had to come up for air.

"That was…I could get used to that," she said.

"If you stick around long enough, there's more where that comes from," I say with a wink.

"Can't wait to find out," she says.

So she admits it! She does love my body.

"So you admit it! You just can't get enough of this body," I say, running my palms down the sides of my body.

"Whatever floats your boat, babe," she says.

"So you want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure, let me finish putting on my make-up and you need to put a shirt on, even though you look better without it on. But I can't have other girls stealing you away from me."

"You're the one and only," I say.

"Sweet, now get out," she says, with a smirk. I kiss her, again and walk out of the bathroom.

She comes out a couple minutes later, looking beautiful.

"You look amazing, Kat," I say,

"Thanks. You don't look so shabby yourself," she says with a laugh. Once I get the scowl off my face, which was plastered there, I laugh along with her.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it," I say.

"Yeah definitely. So, where are we going for breakfast?" she asks.

"Well it's more like lunch, but I was thinking IHOP?"

"Ohh, sounds yummy,"

"I'll take that as a yes, then," I say.

We walk downstairs and into the garage, to get into my car.

This is going to be a great day!

**SO sorry for the short chapter! I've been really busy, as I have said and my hands got super tired during the middle of writing it! I also got distracted (stupid duck song on YouTube and mine craft) so it took me, literally the whole day! Also, did ya'll like the kissing scene? That's like the first one I've written and I didn't know how well it turned out? I feel as if it went by too fast. Go visit my website! And review!**

****Like the story? Review!****

****Any ideas about what should happen next? Pm me or review about it****

****Go visit my website!****

****Thanks for reading!** **


	5. Chapter 5

**So on the last chapter, I only got a few reviews. I feel like you didn't like it *sad face***

**I also have a bad case of writer's block….*sad face***

**xxxubfksfiweufasfuiodn899fr- ummm my cat just crawled on my computer :D**

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Also sorry for the short chapter! I just finished painting my nails and I had a tough break up today, so go easy on me. *half smile***

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Hunger Games. All the characters are Suzanne Collin's but I do however own the ideas!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Day Date**

Katniss P.O.V.

We walk into IHOP and there is absolutely no line! Well that's a first! We go and sit down at our table. I order a sweet tea and Cato orders a coke.

"So this is kind of like our first date?" he says.

"Considering that we already "slept" together, I feel like it's our second?" I say.

"Oh, I see." He says.

The waiter comes up to us and asks for our order. I order a stuffed French toast with turkey bacon and extra strawberries.

"So, you excited for school to start. Monday's the big day!" I say.

"I guess so. As long as my classes are with you!" he says, with a grin.

"Same!" I say.

We get our food and have small talk and then drive to the park.

We sit on the bench and just talk about anything and everything. It is so easy to talk to Cato. He understands everything that I say and he actually listens.

He leans in and kisses me and it's not like a hard, 'I want more' kiss, it's a gentle, 'stay with me forever' kiss. I love these kisses. There the ones that mean everything to me.

"Hey, so you want to see if all the guys want to get together tonight and just hang out? So we can tell them about us." He asked.

"Sure, sounds fun!" I replied.

We called up all the guys (Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Peeta, Madge, and Gale) and then said to head over to Cato's house at about 8. It was already 7, so we had to head back to get ready for everyone to show up.

We headed home and got the snacks ready and then waited for them to show up.

Finnick and Annie were first. They came in with Finnick's arm wrapped around Annie's waist. Such a cute couple!

Then it was Peeta, then Johanna, and then Gale and Madge. They claimed they weren't a couple, but we all knew they liked each other.

We sat in the living room and just talked for an hour. And then Johanna said something that surprised us all!

"Let's play truth or dare!"

**This chapter is dedicated to ****I'mACareerBaby. ****She inspired me to write this chapter, even though I have a bad case of writer's block.**

**So sorry for the short chapter! As I said before I had a very long day! And even longer after this! I have tumbling and I might cry because of my break up! So one of my favorite reviewer ****Paige Mellark ****suggested that they play truth or dare! I need your help, so review and tell me some questions for them!**

****Review and tell me whatcha think!****

****Tell me some truth or dare questions!****

****Check out my website! Go to my profile page for the link****

****Sorry for the short chapter!****

****Thanks for reading!****


End file.
